Viva Forever
by Dragon Enchantress1
Summary: When Rezo's death leaves Ellis heartbroken and lost, will she be able to cope with the loneliness, or will she end it all and kill her pain? This one's real important to me! Songfic, R/R!


AN: I need to say a couple things before I get flamed at. Once, this is MY version of how Rezo died and how everybody dealt with it. Now please, if you read it, R/R even if it is a flame! Enjoy & R/R! ^-^  
  
~*~ -flashbacks  
  
* * * - end of flashbacks  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Do you still remember, how we used to be  
Feeling together, believe in whatever  
My love has said to me  
  
Ellis leaned onto her windowsill, letting the cold air nip at her skin and run through her hair. She didn't care anymore. The one love of her life had died, along with her soul. She stared blankly out the stone window. She knew she was in denial but she'd fight it. Yes. She knew what she'd do. She'd make another one. She closed her eyes as she let the memories flood back to her. They were so real she felt she could almost live them again. But she couldn't. She got out a piece of parchment and quill, this struck a new idea. She started to write aimlessly on this piece of paper, a poem or song. She hadn't decided yet. She remembered once when working on a new creation it had failed and turned inside out, imploding.  
  
~*~  
  
Ellis was working hard, beads of sweat lingered on her forehead as she added the last touch. She smiled an ear to ear smile as she stepped back and gave it a small electric shock. It looked almost as of a Elephant, though with a rats tail and of course much smaller. It roared and stumbled a little bit then froze. Ellis's smile slowly disappeared as her hands fell to her sides. She cocked an eyebrow. She cringed as she turned and started running. The skin on the creature rumbled as the feet slowly sucked into it's body along with the whole back end and reappeared inside out through it's mouth. Ellis jumped down and covered her head with her arms.   
  
A loud explosion could be heard as Ellis felt the muscle and blood land on her bare legs and arms as small cinders from the explosion covered her nose, cheeks, and chin. She sighed as she stood, small tears brimming her eyes. She had failed. She sniffed lightly as she sulked out of her lab, her chin down low. On the way out she couldn't help but smack the wall as hard as she could with her fist. She then sped walk to her room and slammed the door behind her. She threw herself onto her bed and pulled the pillow over her head, letting the tears fall freely.  
  
After a few minutes her crying had subsided. She was still slightly pissed off. She had been working on that thing for years and it just happened to decide to implode today. She jumped slightly, poking her head up, sending the pillow flying. She felt something on her back, her cause of jumping, as she looked up. She saw the oh-so-familiar Red Priest sitting on the edge of her bed smiling. She didn't know weather to smile and sit up or ignore him and continue with her cursing at nothing. She thought a human would be more interesting to talk to. She sat up and sat next to him, her chin hitting her chest.  
  
"Project gone wrong...?" He asked as he put a comforting hand around her waist. Ellis nodded and sniffled slightly as she timidly, but slowly rested her head on his shoulder. He responded by laying his head on hers, as he continued to guess what was wrong. She loved the feeling he gave her, whether he felt the same about her or not was questionable, but whenever he was around her, Ellis couldn't help but smile and put on her best act. "If you believe in whatever, I'm most positive it will come out the way you want it to..." he said softly as he untangled himself from her and slowly walked out of the room, flashing her a smile as he left.  
  
* * *  
  
Both of us were dreamers  
Young love in the sun  
  
Ellis painfully stared at the setting sun as yet another tear trickled down her cheek. She didn't know how long this pain would last, she didn't know she cared that much for him until he was gone. She hadn't even a chance to tell him. She'd show the world, she'd make everything better. She'd get revenge on Lina and her friends, along with avenging Rezo's body. She closed her eyes as she let another memory force its way into her mind.  
  
~*~  
  
Ellis was nervous. It had been years since she had been out of the gloomy castle and she wanted to see sunlight. She felt she was being stripped of her insanity, inch by inch everyday. Last time she had asked Rezo this, he had given her a look that plainly read `don't ask.' She heeded it and immediately walked to her favorite window, her only source of sunlight. Her skin was pale, she was dark when she had first came, but she had had a tan at the time. She hadn't been in the sun for years, and the tan eventually faded. She walked to the familiar door of Rezo's lair and knocked lightly. She heard the clicking of shoes on the cold stone floor as the door creaked open.  
  
There stood the extremely tall Priest, a smile plastered to his face and his cape flowing past his feet. "Yes?" came his rich, deep voice. Ellis gulped.  
  
"I was wondering, it's been a while since I've actually seen grass...outside...and I was wondering-" but she was cut off by a finger pressed to her lips. She felt her cheeks reddening as she stared down at his finger. His smile widened as he nodded slightly. He shut the door to his room and walked down the long corridor with Ellis in silence. Once the two got to the huge wooden double doors, two of Ellis's Chimera creations opened it for them as the two walked out. It was sunset and the rays of the setting sun illuminated everything a dark orange.  
  
Ellis smiled as she clapped her hands together and ran up onto a nearby hill, Rezo in tow. She sat down and pulled her knees to her chest, resting her chin on her knees. She smiled as she watched animals here and there scurry along. She was surprised when she looked up to see Rezo slowly kneeling down then finally sitting next to her, trying desperately to see what she could. He was jealous he would admit. He was jealous of anyone who could see. "I've always dreamed of seeing...I'd give anything to just see for a day. Tell me...what does it look like." He said softly. Ellis half felt bad for him, but she smiled. She'd do her best to describe this.  
  
"Well the sun is various shades of oranges and reds when it sets...it's beautiful...and the sky is a light color of blue which never ends. I really have no idea how else to describe it, really." She said with a slight laugh. Rezo looked content with this though. As for Ellis, she'd always wanted to see her family again. They had all been murdered. The last of the sun's rays beat down on their skin, making it warm. "It's summer," Ellis said happily. She stopped immediately when she felt something on her neck. She knew immediately what it was and froze. She gripped the grass as she closed her eyes and tilted her head in the opposite direction of the Priest.  
  
Rezo scooted over a little more as his lips continued to trail up this beauty's neck. Once he got to her chin, his hand rested on her cheek, which he used to get her to face him. She did whatever his touch told her, and as of the moment it was pulling her in. Before she knew it she felt soft, yet warm lips meet hers. She couldn't believe this. She wouldn't. But she had no choice, the one whom she loved most was kissing her. She dreamed of this day ever since she met him and now it was actually happening, it was unbelievable. Her immediate instinct was to wrap her arms around him, in which she did so. His arms made their way around her waist, pulling her close as he nipped her upper lip affectionately before lightly running his tongue over it. Ellis smiled at this as she parted her lips happily and let his tongue explore her mouth. She was in pure bliss.  
  
He slowly laid her down onto the soft grass as he trailed his kisses down her neck, his hands running in any place they could. Ellis emitted a soft moan as the hand on her shoulder slowly started to pull down her sleeve.  
  
* * *  
  
Felt like my Savior, my spirit I gave you  
We'd only just begun  
  
Hasta Manana, Always be mine  
Viva forever, I'll be waiting  
Everlasting, like the sun  
Live Forever, for the moment  
Ever searching for the one  
  
Ellis couldn't help but burst down into hysterics. The two had made love that night and returned to castle the next morning. She had devoted herself to him, gave him her soul, her spirit. They were only getting started with their new relationship when that Inverse girl had slain him. She turned angrily down the hall, stomping into her lab as she quickly started to bring potions and other items together. She was going to make a copy no matter how long it took. She was going to have her love back no matter what it cost. She'd wait as long as she had to, he could've lived forever for the spell he put on himself was everlasting. He'd never die.  
  
And she was hoping he'd do the same to her, but now she wasn't sure she wanted to live anymore. She felt someone as ripped her heart out. No. Someone did. Lina Inverse. She tore out her soul as if it was nothing and threw it away. Nothing could describe what she was going through. Maybe it was a curse, all her loved ones would be doomed to live. Memories continued to push themselves through her mind as she took her time to cherish each one. In between her breaks she would add a little hear and there on her parchment.  
  
Yes I still remember, every whispered word  
The touch of your skin, giving life from within  
Like a love song that I'd heard  
  
Ellis had always gone back and desperately tried to recall the feeling of that night she and Rezo had decided to join. It was nearly impossible, for the pain that she had now beat down the feeling each time. But once, just this once, she pretended like it never happened and thought about it once more.  
  
The way he caressed her skin was indescribable, she loved it. She wanted it back so bad, yet she couldn't. He was gone. Thus the reason for her kopii. He seemed to know what he was doing. She knew he had done it before, eitherwise Zelgadis couldn't've been born. Zelgadis. That name made her furious. It was his fault Rezo was gone. Maybe she'd get revenge on him first.  
  
She still remembered that night when he whispered sweet nothings into her ear. He had said those three words she longed to hear from him, I love you. And she believed this was true, for she loved him with all her heart. When she had yelped in pain the first time, he had easily calmed her by gently shushing her and telling her it was alright.  
  
But now it was all gone. She had only that night to cherish forever. She'd never forget it for as long as she lived. It was now in the past, something that could was not retrievable.  
  
Now she was nearly done with kopii. It was almost as if Lina and Zelgadis wanted her to suffer.  
  
~*~  
  
Rezo's body was still full, but his soul and life had been sucked out of him, they wanted to see her agony, her pain, or so she thought. She knew the moment he had fallen her heart stopped, her whole body shut down. She immediately ran to him even though his grandson chimera tried to hold her back. She easily threw him off as she ran to the body and snuggled up with it.   
  
She tried desperately to wake him, she'd hoped it was a bad dream, but he was dead. The thing she didn't catch was the sympathy everyone had looked at her with. She told the body she loved it for all eternity and kissed it one last time before devouring it. She couldn't stand to look at it any longer. Before she fled the scene, she threw each member of the group a death glare. If looks could kill, they would've been ashes.  
  
* * *  
  
Slipping through your fingers, like the sands of time  
Promises made, every memory saved  
Has reflections in my mind  
  
Yet now she wished she still had his brain. He would then remember everything and act identical to her real lover.  
  
~*~  
  
Yet the next day she came back to the spot where she had cremated the Priest the night before and went to the ashes. She kneeled next to them and put her hands in praying position. She closed her eyes and mumbled something before opening them. She ran her fingers through the ashes, spreading them to feel every speckle. She cupped her hands together, shutting her fingers as she filled her hands with his ashes.   
  
She brought them upward. She stared at it for a long while before separating her fingers once more and slowly letting the ashes fall to the ground. Her mourning face was replaced by a confused one as she felt something, maybe a chunk she missed? She didn't want to see a chunk of his skin so she immediately dropped it. But no, it wasn't a chunk of his skin.  
  
It was a tiny black box covered with ocean blue velvet. Blue was her favorite color, especially dark. She opened it as a piece of paper fell out before she got to see what was inside of it. She set the box aside, never taking her eyes off of the letter.  
  
Dearest Ellis,  
  
The tragedies that have happened today I never wanted to happen, and I'm sorry. If I had the choice I'd stay with you forever and always. I love you with all my heart. You've always wondered the secrets of my room, I thought this would be the best time to tell you. I have a future seeing ball in there and I usually check it daily.  
  
Last night I had planned to propose to you, I spent hours and hours on your ring, hoping to make it the most beautiful, perfect one imaginable. But never seemed to beat your beauty. But what I saw changed everything. I knew I was going to die. I had two choices, either to stay in the castle, where we would both get murdered, or save your life in place of mine. Well, I think you see my answer. I know it's not formal, and nothing compared to what I had in mind, but will you do the best to the remains of my life and marry me? I will be with you forever and always.  
  
I Love You  
  
Goodbye  
  
Ellis's jaw was hanging. Tears streamed down her cheeks as her body shook violently. She gently set the paper down as she picked up the box. She broke down crying as she nodded and repeated the word "Yes," several times. She slipped the golden band onto her finger. It had glittering diamonds embroidered all around the ring. She turned her hand to see the top of it as she nearly fainted, on the top it had her name in fancy cursive in diamonds.  
  
She grabbed her heart in pain as she knew for nearly a whole minute she had stopped breathing. She forced herself back up to the castle, once inside the door she fell onto the cold hard ground, no longer being able to support herself as she cried till she thought she'd let out all of her body fluids. She held the hand in which beheld the ring tightly as she kissed it repeatedly, hoping that it would just magically bring him back. But it didn't, she was very capable of knowing that, she was in denial and she didn't want to believe anything right now. She just wanted to be left alone in silence.  
  
* * *  
  
But we're alone now, was it just a dream  
Feelings untold, they will never be sold  
And the secret's safe with me  
  
Ellis gave her creation a snap of electricity to get his heart beating as it gave a jerk. She smiled the brightest smile that even the real Rezo could see through his blind sight as it collapsed onto her. She was happy for the first time in months as she held it tightly, happy tears running down her cheeks. She went over to her bed and gently laid it down as she leaned forward and kissed his forehead.  
  
She never wanted to leave his side again, for in her mind's eye, this was Rezo, the man who loved her, the man who proposed to her. But she was skinnier than intended and she wanted to fix that. She smiled at him once more before leaving the room. Once the door shut the kopii sat up and opened its eyes. One indication that it wasn't Rezo, it was blind, yes, but it was determined to be better than Rezo, to beat the odds and complete what he didn't. The first thing he'd do would be to get rid of that woman.  
  
It had been months since she made kopii and she started to get a little worried. She silently walked down a corridor with a lantern, all the other had been blown out. She saw her bedroom door open, she was timid, but she walked in. She held the lantern up and looked around. Her room had been destroyed, her bed was in pieces and every single detail in the room had been deformed. She gasped as she set the lantern down and put her hands on her hips. She jumped and screamed when she felt her mouth covered and herself picked up. She knew immediately who this was and thrashed about, desperately trying to free herself. She knew it was no use, for he was definitely stronger than her not to mention taller, but it was worth a try.  
  
After she calmed down to just squirming she felt hot breath on her neck. She cringed and whined as she tried to push him off. She heard the deep rich chuckle of kopii's laugh, which sent shivers down her spine. He turned her around and pinned her to the wall, causing her to yelp. His hands tightly held her wrists down, she was sure they'd be bruised when he was done...if she lived.  
  
Hours later she lay motionless, strewn across her bed. She was breathing heavily and drops of sweat caused her hair to cling messily to her forehead. Kopii gave one last laugh before exiting the room. She had been raped, beaten, you name it. And it was nothing compared to Rezo. Rezo number one never beat her; the only time she had a mark from him is when he pushed her out of the way when getting hit with the Giga Slave. She never wanted to move. Though her face stay motionless, her eyes held pain. Small pools of tears welled up and freely made their way down her cheeks. It was too late. He was now too strong to control, she really would need Lina and Zelgadis's help to get rid of the monster she created. But how would she communicate with them? Ah! Rezo's owl, she was pretty sure it was still in his room somewhere. In his room. She'd have to risk it again. But it was her life so she'd take it.  
  
She slipped in slowly, looking around for the beautiful white owl. She saw her cage empty, several feathers thrown about, but the door to the cage was open. She jumped and nearly screamed when she felt something on her shoulder, but calmed down when she felt the pricks of talons. She ran out of the room quickly with the owl on her shoulder. She went into Rezo's old lab, locking the door behind her. Cobwebs and rats ran about, this place had been deserted for nearly half a year. She had a note, she tied it to the owls leg and gave it a small push out the window. It clucked happily as it spread its wings and flew off into the sunset. The pain of Rezo once again hit her body full force, forcing her to lean against the wall. She held her heart painfully as she impatiently waited for a reply.  
  
Hasta Manana, Always be mine  
Viva forever, I'll be waiting  
Everlasting, like the sun  
Live Forever, for the moment  
Ever searching for the one  
  
A couple days later a familiar head of red and gang burst through the giant double doors. She had been waiting for this day for what seemed like eternity. Kopii Rezo's laugh could be heard echoing through the castle as the group fought. She looked from a distance and saw the familiar Chimera. Zelgadis caught her gaze and raised an eyebrow as she glared at him. She couldn't help but glare though, he had told Lina to kill him. So she did. She had to blame the real culprit of the situation. She had been thinking about this long and hard, and she wanted to get rid of the pain she had.  
  
She wanted it to be over. Her life. As she turned and slowly walked down the opposite way of the corridor, something flashed in her hand that Zelgadis caught. He slipped away from the fight and ran down after her. Once he was down the gloomy hall, there were many doors. He grunted as he desperately tried to see through them. Several minutes later he was accompanied by Lina, Amelia, and Gourry.  
  
Meanwhile in her room, Ellis wrote the last few lines to her parchment and rolled it up, fastening it for someone to find. She sighed and closed her eyes as she raised a rather long sword. Everything from here was in slow motion. She looked over to the door where a rather disgruntled Zelgadis and Lina ran in. But it was too slow for her to make out. A small tear trickled down her cheek as she clenched her eyes shut and brought down the blade. It pierced the skin of her stomach quickly, reaching the other side of her body. She let out a small yelp as her eyes shot open.  
  
Her knees shook violently as she fell weak. She felt the running of liquid, no, blood running down her leg as she collapsed to her knees, holding the handle of the blade tightly, making it go as far in as it could go. For the second time in his life Zelgadis felt like crying. This scene reminded him of his mother. She had done the same exact thing when his father had run off. And he had to see it. This was almost a replay. Lina ran over to her but she pushed her away. Ellis wanted to die and that was final. Lina couldn't help but feel this was her fault. She backed up slightly and bumped into a dresser of some sort. She saw the torn paper of the parchment and opened it. It was a poem, or maybe a song, she slowly started reading it:  
  
"Do you still remember, how we used to be  
Feeling together, believe in whatever  
My love has said to me  
  
Both of us were dreamers  
Young love in the sun  
  
Felt like my Savior, my spirit I gave you  
We'd only just begun  
  
Hasta Manana, Always be mine  
Viva forever, I'll be waiting  
Everlasting, like the sun  
Live Forever, for the moment  
Ever searching for the one  
  
Yes I still remember, every whispered word  
The touch of your skin, giving life from within  
Like a love song that I'd heard  
  
Slipping through your fingers, like the sands of time  
Promises made, every memory saved  
Has reflections in my mind  
But we're alone now, was it just a dream  
Feelings untold, they will never be sold  
And the secret's safe with me  
  
Hasta Manana, Always be mine  
Viva forever, I'll be waiting  
Everlasting, like the sun  
Live Forever, for the moment  
Ever searching for the one"  
  
Ellis's cheeks were stained with everlasting tears. Kopii Rezo was dead. Good. It was time for her to leave this world. Leave everything. I'll be with you soon love... She thought as she closed her eyes and let her chin drop to her chest. She was sitting in a pool of blood. Her blood. The ends of her pure white dress were stained with the scarlet liquid as she soon fell into darkness.  
  
Goodbye Zelgadis  
  
Goodbye world  
  
Goodbye  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
AN: So what do you think? I felt really special, my sister nearly had the waterworks going ^.^ and I'm REALLY hoping it had the same effect on you people who read it too, R/R please! 


End file.
